Watching You Fall
by NinaZ
Summary: Dean reminisces the thing he most fears, something that comes up during all tragedy. Please r and r.


Please ignore the cheesiness that seems to latch onto all my fanfics...just an idea i thought of and wrote about.

please read and REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!

* * *

Watching You Fall

Flames erupted from the quaint house in Lawrence. Dean panted heavily, hearing his father's yells from the house and the wind blow over the house. He might have heard some sinister noise droning around the windows once or twice.

In his arms, Dean held his little brother Sam, whose eyes were wide withcuriosity and wakefulness. Dean just kept running as his father had instructed him too. Not once did he look back.

His heart was pounding with fear. Fear of what, though? His father being scared. Him not seeing his mother as he ran away. Most of all, he was scared of seeing Sam falling from the cradle that was now Dean's arms.

_I'm scared of watching you fall._

They were in another sleazy hotel room.

"I'll ring once and then hang up. The second time the phone rings within a few seconds, it's me." John Winchester grimaced inwardly. This was the first time he was leaving them, even if he only planned on it to be 15 minutes or so. He would like to think that Dean was mature enough.

"How would I know?" The worried 6-year-old replied.

"Believe me, son, you'll know." John said as he traipsed out the door.

Sam giggled from across the room. He tried making slow steps across the room. Suddenly, Sam's foot caught on the edge of the rug and he tripped, face first.

A minute later, Sam was sitting on Dean's lap as they watched Power Rangers on TV. Dean was still wiping tears from Sam's face.

"Scared?" Sam, in his usual child-like wisdom, asked Dean.

"No." Dean replied rather quickly, lying about his fear of being alone without his dad.

Sam smiled at him knowingly.

_Actually, Sammy, you scared the heck outta me back there. I was watching you fall._

Dean held the gun at the cloaked figure standing over his little brother. He watched, unable to pull the trigger for something had frozen inside him.

It was shame. He had left the motel room to go play some arcade games in the lobby, and now look. Sammy was being attacked, half to death by an unknown creature.

And still he watched.

A sound erupted from the front door and John Winchester aimed his gun straight at the cloaked creature. It ran out the window, unhurt and still alive.

Sam lay pale in the bed, having to force his eyes open at the sight of Dean and his Dad.

_I was watching you fall._

"Jess!" were the only sounds erupting from Sam's room.

Dean busted in and saw his brother, on the bed looking up the ceiling his eyes wide with fear. His girlfriend, one Dean was sure Sam loved, was up there and bleeding from the abdomen. Flames engulfed her.

"Sam!" Dean shouted

"No! No!" Sam yelled, trying to stop what was happening.

It broke Dean's heart to see his brother like this, something he had tried to stop from doing so long ago. But the task at hand was to get his brother to safety.

"We gotta get out of here!" Dean told his brother, wrenching him off the bed and out the door.

"Jess! No!"

Fire trucks, ambulance trucks, and a police car or two surrounded the charred apartment. Sam stared wistfully at his old bedroom window from the black Impala, knowing Jess was in there, dead, probably because of him. He couldn't quite figure it out, but a gut feeling told him it was his fault.

Dean walked over to Sam from where he was down the street. Sam turned to him and sighed, looking down, nodding his head as well. He threw a loaded rifle into the trunk of the car.

"We got work to do." was all Sam could say.

_You were falling, Sammy. I was scared of that._

Dean let his arms fall limp to his sides. His eyes were burning from holding back tears.

The past few days had passed so quickly, so suddenly, so _unexpectedly,_ that Dean expected himself to be off-kilter for awhile.

He continued to look at his little brother, trying to piece together what had happened. The seconds before the dreaded demon erupted into the room, Dean shooting wildly to slow it down, Sam still trying to get ahold of the Colt, and when the demon plummeted straight into Sam...then the fall. How Sam's eyes grew wide and he just fell.

All Dean could feel as the demon wore a look of satisfaction on his (or her) face in those stretched seconds was fear and guilt. He had let Sammy down. He hadn't been strong or fast enough.

"It's not your fault." were Sammy's words as his vision faded to black and any or all expression drained from his face.

Dean didn't answer, nor did he say anything to Sam until now.

He couldn't say anything. All he could do was echo thoughts over and over again in his head. Deep in his mind, the only thing he knew was this:

_You fell. I was watching you fall, Sammy._

And they closed the coffin, and Dean hung his head in shame- knowing his little brother was gone, he had watched it all happen and couldn't do anything, a thing he most feared.

End.


End file.
